Nick Jr. Productions
Background: Nick Jr. Productions was a television arm of Nick Jr. founded in 1990. In Feburury 2009 the Nick Jr. Productions brand was folded into television arm of Nickelodeon 1st Logo (1990-1993) Nickname: Nick Jr. ID Snippets Logo: Here are some of the placeholders by Nick Jr. from 1990 to 1993: *Sand Castles: On a white background we see ants marching with orange and blue balls taking them to their sand castles with the Nick Jr. logos on them. There is a more common version in which where the ants marches to the castles. *Stars: We see Nick Jr. dancing and silhouttes of a tree a girl and a cat are shown then the stars zooms to the right of the screen. There is a more common version in which we see the stars zooming. *Cats: We see Nick Jr. cats coming from the bed. *Fish: On a white background we see two fishes eating seaweed and as they eat one they turn orange and blue with the Nick Jr. logos. *Bubblegum: We see a boy eating a pink bubblegum and blows as the Nick Jr. logos appeared on the bubblegum. *Clouds: We see orange and blue clouds as the letters forms inside the clouds and Nick Jr. apppeared on the two clouds. *Elephants: On a white background with a jungle setting we see two black elephants drinking water from the pond. As they drink the water they turn orange (for the big elephant) and blue (for the small elephant) and Nick Jr. appears on the two elephants. Trivia: These logos were all based on the iconic idents that Nick Jr. was known throughout most of the 1990s. FX/SFSX: It depends on the varients. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Music/Sounds Varient: On some episodes on two acquired Nick Jr. shows The Adventures of the Little Koala and Maya the Bee we hear silence over the sand castles logo. On most episodes of Eureeka's Castle we hear the sand castles logo's music. Availibility: Most of the varients can be seen on a multiple episodes of Eureeka's Castle. The long sand castles version (with music) can be seen on most episodes of Eureeka's Castle. The short sand castles logo however appeared on the only Nick Jr. show Eureeka's Castle and four acquired Nick Jr. shows such as The Adventures of the Little Koala Noozles Fred Penner's Place and Muppet Babies. A short Stars is seen on three acquired Nick Jr. shows like Fred Penner's Place Muppet Babies and The Elephant Show. The full Stars however can be seen on a most few episodes of Eureeka's Castle and The Adventures of the Little Koala. The cats logo can be found on some episodes of Eureeka's Castle Noozles Muppet Babies and The Elephant Show. The fish logo can be seen on acquired Nick Jr. shows such as The Adventures of the Little Koala Noozles Maya the Bee Fred Penner's Place The World of David the Gnome The Elephant Show Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics Muppet Babies and The Little Bits. The bubblegum logo can be found on 1990 episodes of Eureeka's Castle. The clouds logo can be found a few episodes of Eureeka's Castle The Adventures of the Little Koala Noozles Maya the Bee Fred Penner's Place and Muppet Babies. Scare Factor: None to low depending on what you think of it. 2nd Logo (1994-2000) Nicknames: Father and Son Game of Catch Holding Hands Air Catch Logo: On a white background we see an orange dad with NICK on his body and a blue child with JR on his body making a throwing motion like they are playing catch. The orange person throws underhand and the blue person throws overhand. Several black lines and curved lines are drawn tracing the motion of their arms. They jump to each other and hold their hands together. Copyright information which is absent on Little Bear. FX/SFX: The moving arms the jumping Cheesy Factor: Simple animation Music/Sounds: Usually the end theme of the show plays over it but sometimes it had it's own music: a synthesized piano jingle whose notes corresponded to the movements (similar to the Touchstone Television logo). Avalitiblity: Appeared on several shows of the era such as Gullah Gullah Island and Allgera's Window. It was seen on Little Bear episodes from 1995 to 2000 and on at least one episode of Blue's Clues. This logo is uncommon today and can be seen on Little Bear and Gullah Gullah Island reruns on Nick Jr. (formely Noggin) (the latter show only airs late at night) as well as VHS releases of Allgera's Window Gullah Gullah Island and Little Bear (along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo). Scare Factor: None 3rd Logo (1996-1999) Nicknames: The Animals Alternate Logo The Blue's Clues Logo Different Characters Logo: On a black background we see a picture of the Nick Jr. logo (it varies in shapes like Nickelodeon's). The parent has NICK on it's body when his/her child has JR on it's body. It fades out after 3-4 seconds. The copyright stamp in the logo reads (year of episodes first airings) VIACOM International INC. or sometimes not at all. Varients: The animals/mammals in the logo (see Logo/Animation) vary for each episodes that has this logo (even episodes that have the same pair of creatures). *Cat and kitten *Dog and puppy *Elephants *Pig and piglet *Giraffes *Duck and duckling *Chicken and chick *Rooster and chick *Frogs *Penguins *Monkeys *Kangaroo and joey *Hippos *Bear and cub *Turtles *Dinosaurs *Lion and cub *Porcupines *Rabbits *Fish *A dad with a child holding hands together (see the 1st logo) *A dad holding a child (see the 3rd logo) *A dad and a child walking *A dad and a child running FX/SFX: None Music/Sounds: The end theme of the show that precedes the logo. However on the Halloween episode of Blue's Clues a cat meowing can be heard accompained by the end theme. However on Blue's Big Musical Movie it's silent and is followed by the ending theme Just For Me!. Availablity: Only appeard on Blue's Clues. Appears when the show is rerun on Nick Jr. (formely Noggin) and along with the 1995 Paramount Television logo on it's VHS releases. Scare Factor: None to low However on the Halloween episodes of Blue's Clues the meow can get to some. 4th Logo (1997-2009) Nicknames: Father and Son The Clay Logo Logo: on a yellow swirly background we see an orange dad and a child both with NICK and JR on their bodies. The two people bounce around as the words Productions in a childish multicolor font with a little red heart on the I forms. The two people are both hugging together after the completeley forms. Varients: *A warp-speed of this logo can be seen on Little Bear episodes from 2000 to 2001 and on some episodes of Dora the Explorer. *Strangely this logo was spotted after the split-screen credits on the primetime airing of the late 2007 Nick Jr. TV Movie Dora Saves the Mermaids on November 5th 2007. It might be considered an error on production or broadcast. This also might be a sign than it's still used but only after the Nick Jr. split-screen credits. Recently when the Nick Jr. block ended in 2009 Nickelodeon editedout this logo and replaced it with bylinneless version of 2008 Nickelodeon logo. *Sometimes it ripples at the starting. FX/SFX: The claymation effects. Music/Sounds: A tuba version of the Nick Jr. Just For Me! theme accompained by kids laughing. There is a xylophone ring at the end, too. Avaliability: Common can be seen on pre-2005 episodes os shows like Blue's Clues Little Bill etc. on Nick Jr. and pre-2009 episodes of Dora the Explorer on Nickelodeon and Nick Jr. excluding Max and Ruby. Recentley plasterd over with the bylineless version of the 2008 Nickelodeon logo only on Nickelodeon. Low for the rippling virrant. 5th Logo (2001-) Nickname: Father and Son IV Logo: Essentially the same as the 1st logo but it is still. Varient: On some shows done by the company the logo is in a small white square and/or the words Join in are under the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availibility: Uncommon. This logo can be seen on select episodes of Fifi and the FlowerTots and Roary the Racing Car on PBS Kids Sprout. Also seen on on 2002-2004 episodes of Thomas and Friends (in the UK only) and Peppa Pig on Nick Jr. Scare Factor: None. 6th Logo (Janurury 26 2004) Nicknames: Nick Jr. Frogs Logo: On a green background we see two frogs one orange and one blue. Then a fly appears and the orange frog tries to catch it twice but then the blue frog catches it. The orange frog gets surprised and laughs with the blue frogs as the words NICK JR apear on the frogs Then the words PRODUCTIONS comes in sparkling. FX/SFX: 2D animation. Music/Sounds: A strange fantasy tune and frogs laughing at the end. Availibility: Only seen on the world premiere of Dora's Pirate Adventure. Scare Factor: Low. 7th Logo (2005-Feburury 2009) Nicknames: Father and Son on Water The Puddle Logo: On a light blue/green gardient background we see an orange dad and a blue child both playing on a puddle. Then after they jump around and splash in the puddle the words NICK JR can be seen on both bodies like the 1st logo while the words productions appears below. The two boys are hugging together again after the company's name appears. Varients: Here is a list of variations of this logo: *There is an edited version of the logo which cuts out the first 1.9 seconds of the regular version. *There exits a second-longer version which has a different laugh and the puddle appears after 5 seconds . It has a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr. is just for me! jingle. FX/SFX: The father and son playing on a puddle and hugging together again (see the previous logo). Music/Sounds: A nice piece of piano music or on some occaitions a xylophone remix of the old Nick Jr.'s just for me jingle. However on The Backyardigans the ending theme plays over it. Availability: It was retired in Febuarury 2009 but it's pretty common. The short version of the logo was seen on The Wonder Pets! and most other shows excluding Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! and Olivia although the long version can be seen on Go Diego Go! and The Backyardigans though Backyardigans has the theme over it. Unfortunatley It was plasterd by the byliness version of the 2008 Nickelodeon Lightbulb Returns logo. Another sighting of this logo was seen on the Blue's Clues 10th Aniversary special Behind the Clues: 10 Years of Blue. This logo is still seen on several reruns of Ni Hao Ki-Lan on Nick Jr. (formerly Noggin). Scare Factor: None. 8th logo (2009-) Logo: Same as the 5th logo but the new Nick Jr. logo is used. Varient: There are many depending on the show you see. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: A weird meow note. Availibility: Only seen on Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom on Nick Jr. UK. Scare Factor: Low. Category:Nickelodeon logos